Seven Days Trapped in Snow
by Snow Flake Falling From Sky
Summary: Orihime and Ulquiorra are starring in a romantic movie together. What happens when Orihime, a single woman ever since her recent divorce, falls for the already taken Ulquiorra?
1. Chapter 1

Fuck. Here I was, just doing some paperwork for my job and out of nowhere, I realize I was actually drifting into the back of my head where my story ideas are, and I actually began writing a story down onto one of the papers. I'm not sure how I'll explain that one to my boss, but I'm sure i'll think of a way!

**Summary: Orihime and Ulquiorra are starring in a romantic movie together. What happens when Orihime, a single woman ever since her recent divorce, falls for the already taken Ulquiorra?**

**Warnings: Lemons for sure, much swearing.**

**Story's Theme Song: JoJo and Drake - Marvin's Room**

I can't be certain this will be a very long story. I guess we'll find out and see how many more ideas continue come to my mind to develop the plot further. Well, onto chapter one. Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><em>I've been up three days<em>  
><em>Adderall and Redbull<em>  
><em>This call is a mistake<em>  
><em>There's something strong in this water bottle<em>  
><em>I hear you got a new chick<em>  
><em>A dancing little Barbie doll<em>  
><em>I feel so pathetic<em>  
><em>But you still haven't heard it all<em>

_Fuck that new girl that you like so bad  
>She's not crazy like me, I bet you like that<br>I said fuck that new girl that's been in your bed  
>And when you're in her I know I'm in your head<em>

"Let's go people! Move it! Move it! Get to your stations so we can get to filming!"

The director's voice rang loud in everyone's ears. He was a big built man with a piercing white smile that seemed to shine whenever he opened his mouth. He didn't try to be loud, that was just how his vocals worked. His name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. He didn't seem like the type of man who would go around directing movies, but he was actually pretty good at it. His next film was focused more on romance over everything else. Another strange concept. Grimmjow was always the type of man who was into action packed films, and even films of the masked man who goes around killing idiotic teenagers. That was typically what he aimed for in most of his projects, but this time, he was all about the romance. Many say it's because of his new found love that he met in the last film he directed and starred in. Her name is Nelliel Tu Odelschwank. It's a long and obnoxious name to Grimmjow, so he just settled with calling her Nel.

In any case, Grimmjow called up an old friend from Las Noches High School to see if he would be interested in playing the lead male role in his movie. While they were in school together, Grimmjow took photography and film, where as his friend took Theater throughout all of High School, and even his eighth grade year in Middle School. That friend is Ulquiorra Cifer, by the way. Long black hair, emerald green eyes, and two shiny white rows of strong teeth. He isn't very tall for a 28 year old man, standing at only about five foot eight inches, but he had a toned body that most ladies fell for when they saw him shirtless on the big screen. Ulquiorra is a very known actor, a lady's man definitely. Any woman would be lucky to get his hands on him. In fact, one woman is.

Loly Aivirrne, a fellow known actress, was able to win Ulquiorra's heart in the last movie they starred in together. They haven't been together for long, 4 months and 17 days, but they seemed inseparable, even if Ulquiorra never showed it in public.

"Let's go, let's go! We don't have that much time today!" Grimmjow's voice hollered again.

Ulquiorra was already in position. Today, they were filming the scene of when his character, Akatsuki, meets the woman he is supposed to fall hopelessly in love with through the duration of the movie. All that was missing was the woman to play the part. Most were shocked to hear that it isn't his girlfriend playing it, but the most popular actress in all of Hueco Mundo, Orihime Inoue. Such a sweet and beautiful girl outside of character. She played her roles very well. If she were to play the bitchy cop, she could do it. If she had to play the intelligent math teacher, she could do it. If she had to play the schizophrenic woman, she could do it, and do it very well. Orihime has been acting ever since she was as young as the age of 3 years old.

Orihime came rushing out of her dressing room. She was clad in a heavy winter coat, a pair of faded jeans and a pair of boots. She looked the part to play a woman who was to meet a man as they walked along the streets as a Blizzard is about to hit.

"My apologies, Mr. Jaegerjaquez!" She exclaimed.

"Be quicker next time, Ms. Inoue. Get in your position. Ulquiorra is waiting for you." He rushed her.

She rushed to her position on the other side of the green screen of Ulquiorra. This was actually the first time she actually got to look at him in person. As they were both very popular in the movie industry, many would have thought that they would appear in many movies together, but this is truthfully the first one. Orihime is a fan of all of Ulquiorra's acting in the movies he's played in, and she couldn't believe she was starring in his first romance with him. He looked so handsome. Taller than her for sure, with a pair of black jeans on and black boots to match. His coat is a cream color and he has on a green scarf.

"Alright you two! You both know your parts and your lines, correct?" Grimmjow called.

They nodded together and Orihime almost froze up once the word _Action! _rang through her ears. She had never been like this, so why now? On queue, as soon as Ulquiorra began to walk, Orihime began as well. The Green Screen was actually rather large, so it took about 15 seconds for them to reach each other. At this part, they were supposed to bump into each other, but Grimmjow called out _Cut! _They both stopped and turned to him, looking for an explanation.

"Ms. Inoue, as you're walking, I want you to appear as if you're shivering. Shoulders touching your ears and your hands over your mouth trying to find warmth. Ulquiorra, keep as you're going but put your hands into your coat pockets." He explained thoroughly before giving them 3 seconds to register all of it in their minds, get to their previous starting places and yelling _Action!_

This time, Orihime walked slower, to make it seem as if she is struggling to walk in fake snow and she forces her body to quiver as a make believe shiver. She rubs her hands, breathes on them, and brings them up to her face. Her face had make up on it to make her appear more pale, and dark red blush on her cheeks and nose to make her character look more believable as a freezing woman. She held her head down to keep the cold away from her, just as the script had said, and in about 2 seconds, Ulquiorra should be bumping into her.

And just like that, _Bang! _They collided together, and Orihime nearly falls back, as the script said, but she was caught by strong arms that almost made her melt. She was afraid to look at Ulquiorra, but she had to stay in character. She glanced up at him, a blush forming that she hoped wasn't recognizable under all of her blush, and quickly said,

"I'm so sorry, sir!"

Completely on queue because Grimmjow gave a thumbs up. Ulquiorra helped her back to balance on her own two feet but didn't let go of her.

"It's my apologies, ma'am. I wasn't watching where I was going. The weather is very bad and I think we're going to have a blizzard hitting rather soon." He said this so easily, in a voice that sounds numb as if his lips were frozen and he even threw in chattering teeth. "What are you doing out here all alone?" He questioned.

"I.." She chattered her teeth and did a quick _Brrrr__. _"..I was working overtime. My boss didn't realize how bad the weather was going to be. He left me to lock up the shop."

"It's not like a grown man to leave a beautiful woman on her own. How far away are you from your destination?" Ulquiorra asked.

Orihime had to think, she was so caught in her costar's eyes that she wasn't sure. She stuttered on her words, she wasn't sure if it was 20 minutes she was supposed to say or 2 miles.

"Cut!" Called Grimmjow. "What happened Ms. Inoue? You never forget your line!"

She was baffled. That's right. She _never _forgot her line. She was just so lost in his eyes that her mind went blank. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Jaegerjaquez. I was confused. Was I supposed to say 20 minutes or 2 miles again?" She asked sweetly and gave him a soft smile.

With a brief shake of his head, he replied, "2 miles. We're going to pick it up from '_How far away are you from your destination?'_"

Orihime quickly got herself back into character, almost afraid to look back into Ulquiorra's eyes, but she did. He gave her a confused look but quickly shifted back to normal. His arms were still around her and she had to admit, they were making her warmer than she already was, and she liked it.

"How far away are you from your destination?" Ulquiorra asked again.

Coughing, Orihime answered, "About 2 miles from here. It's not very far, I walk it almost everyday!"

Ulquiorra looked drawn back, he took his hands off of her and starred at her as if she were crazy. "2 miles when a Blizzard is supposed to hit? Are you insane or just completely idiotic?" He said, perfectly. Part of Orihime made it feel like he was actually saying that to her out of character as well.

"Well, a little snow isn't going to harm me, I can assure you, Mister. I'll be perfectly fine to walk home before any Blizzard hits." Orihime explained.

Ulquiorra shook his head and grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but if I turn on the news later and it talks about an orange haired woman found dead from freezing to death, I would feel terrible with myself." He began to pull her along in the opposite direction she was going.

"Where are we going!? Let go of me!" She yelled and tried to pull her arm away.

He gripped her arm more and pulled her to his face, "I am simply allowing you a night at my apartment so you don't have to freeze out here in this storm. It's a good deed, perhaps you'll think of paying it forward one day. Now let's go, my apartment is just a block ahead." He explained to her and continued to pull her.

Ulquiorra was practically dragged her because her character was supposed to act as if her body was becoming weak by the snow. He stopped again and looked at her and sighed. He unwrapped the scarf from his neck and wrapped it tightly around hers, making sure to cover her ears with it. "We don't need you getting sick, do we?" He asked before continuing to walk her off the green screen.

"And... Cut!" Grimmjow called. "Perfect! I'm glad I was able to find two professionals on such short notice who are able to get their lines down and a scene finished in about 10 minutes. We have about 7 more hours of filming today though, so go take a break and be back within 15 minutes!"

Orihime's arm was still being held by Ulquiorra's hand and she blushed. Suddenly, he abruptly dropped her arm and began to take off to his dressing room.

"..Wait!" Orihime called but Ulquiorra didn't stop.

She was confused. Don't costars normally introduce themselves to each other before the filming begins? He seemed like such a mean person though. It kind of upset her. She wanted to formally introduce herself to the great Ulquiorra Cifer, king of the Actors in Hueco Mundo. With a small pout and a sigh of defeat, Orihime began to walk off to her dressing room to be pampered for the next scene.

At least she was able to spend a long time filming such an intimate movie with him, that's definitely something she looks forward to.

* * *

><p><strong>Okie people. This is literally a beginner chapter. I'm not happy with how it turned out, but I also know that this is a story I definitely want to write. That I want to spend hours just writing on pieces of paper in my free time to make it an amazing adventure for all of you. This was a very bad chapter in my eyes, and I'd be surprised if any of you said otherwise. But as I read through this again and again, I realize that this may actually prove to be a long story. I plan to make Ulquiorra his normal self that you would see portrayed in the manga or anime.<strong>

**Oh, and I truly do despise Loly and Ulquiorra, but she's the only other woman I could possibly see fit to him other than Orihime. In any case, despite this horrible chapter, I do hope you look forward to reading more well written and improved chapters in the very near future. I look forward to sharing this story with you all! :D**

**I can actually firebend, did you know that? So your flames will blow up in your faces.**

**Until the next update!**

**-Cat(:**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for taking so long. I just recently finished working overtime, only to realize I had no days off at all. It's been a bummer but the money I'm racking in is totally worth it! Anyway! The names that they will be using in the movie are Akatsuki(Ulquiorra) and Sakura(Orihime)!

**Summary for Chapter: After almost a week of filming small parts of the upcoming movie, and Ulquiorra continuously giving Orihime the cold shoulder outside of his character, will Orihime finally be able to get Ulquiorra to talk to her?**

**Warnings: Angry Loly, Cussing, Angry Orihime**

Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>Orihime stared at the couple who stood only feet away from her. By couple, she meant Ulquiorra and his incredibly clingy woman, Loly. While Ulquiorra continuously gave Orihime the cold shoulder, it seemed that Loly would always harass the poor girl. <em>He's my man, so don't get any sudden ideas! <em>She said almost every time she was on set, waiting for Ulquiorra to finish. In fact, Orihime wasn't the only one she would give death stares to. She even caught eye of her looking like she wanted to literally kill the woman who did Ulquiorra's makeup for every scene. Loly just seemed to dislike Orihime most because of her striking good looks and personality that sure as hell flushed her own right down the toilet.

After getting her face caked with what seemed like tons of makeup, Orihime stayed put in her chair and tried to disguise her staring. She loved to look at Ulquiorra's face everyday, but she had to keep a sharp eye that his girlfriend didn't catch her or else she'd have a _major _problem. But who there could blame her? The man was literally a walking masterpiece. Not once has Orihime found herself not getting lost in his green eyes. They are piercing, mesmerizing, hypnotizing.. She truly wouldn't mind staring in them for the rest of the day. And his lips are thin, the top lip slightly darker than the bottom one, and she truly couldn't wait for their kissing scene. His jawline is aligned perfectly, and from the looks of it, very strong.

Orihime wanted to touch his face. She was obsessed with him and she only met him 6 days ago. All she could manage was to daydream of what beholds their future, which currently is absolutely nothing considering he won't even give her the time of day to say hello. That wasn't going to change how she felt though. It was confusing, but the only world she could seem to match it up with is _lust. _She wanted to touch _him, _not just his face. His neck, his shoulders, his chest, his toned stomach, his inner thighs, and she could only imagine what was being hidden behind his pants and underwear, but god she hoped to see it one day. And just as her mind began to wander even further to much more ..._intimate _thoughts, she was brought back to reality by a shrieking voice. She seemed to have been caught by the overly attached girlfriend of Ulquiorra's._  
><em>

"What the _fuck _do you think you're staring at, lady?!" She screamed. "I thought I told you that Ulquiorra is _MY _man!" Loly began to rush over to Orihime with stomping feet. Where on earth were the security at to take the angry woman off the set?

By the time Orihime had enough time to stand to her feet, Loly was right in front of her, her face red and it appeared that the woman was about to explode. She grabbed Orihime by her shirt and pulled her down to her height. "Listen here, _Princess. _You may have intimate scenes with _MY_ Ulquiorra, but that changes nothing. He's _MY _boyfriend, and you're just a woman he has to work with. And I swear, if I see you gawking at him one more fucking time, I'll make sure you won't have eyes to see out of!" Her voice wasn't very loud at this point, she wanted to refrain from being kicked off the set.

At this point, nobody had witnessed Loly's sudden outburst on the main female role of the movie. Loly realized this and continued on,

"You're just a bitchy princess, you know? I've seen your movies, and you're not even that good. Why Grimmjow would even think of giving such an important role to such an amateur baffles me still!" She loosened her grip on Orihime as she continued her verbal attack. "You're not even _pretty. _From what I can tell, you're a short girl with no curves and a bust too large for any mans liking! ESPECIALLY," She put much emphasize there. "_To my Ulquiorra._" Loly smirked at her and looked as if she had even more shots to fire, but she was stopped by the man that had caused this to begin with.

Ulquiorra placed his hand around the arm that was holding Orihime and slowly pulled it off. "I don't see why you must force yourself to do this with every woman we come across, Loly. I did choose you, didn't I?" He calmly explained.

Loly's demeanor seemed to change almost instantly as if Ulquiorra was the rock that leveled her back down to the Earth. "Truly, I'm not forcing myself. I just get a little jealous is all!" She explained and giving a sweet smile.

_A little? _Orihime thought as she stood completely unfazed by the black haired woman's anger. _What an over-dramatic little brat. _She added to her thoughts.

"She is as every other woman you have done this to, and there is no reason for it. She is a coworker, that is all. What we do is a character I must play and she is simply the _trash _I am stuck with." Ulquiorra was calm, but it almost sounded like he was forcing some of those words out of his mouth.

Even if that were true, the word 'trash' punched Orihime right in the face and she looked dumbfounded. _Trash? _She thought. _Is that all I am to him? _Of course she probably didn't expect anything much more, but it was such a harsh word that she wasn't sure what to think. Jogged back to reality by a loud "_Get to your places!__" _by the director, she completely pushed everything that just happened into the back of her head. She smiled softly at the two,

"If you'll excuse me, I believe it's time to begin filming the next scene. I believe this one is where Akatsuki and Sakura actually share their first intimate moment together." Flashing a toothy grin to Loly, Orihime walked off towards the green screen.

Completely angered by how calm Orihime could act after she was threatened, Loly glared and made off to stop Orihime but was stopped by Ulquiorra. He placed a hand on the back of her head and leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead. She seemed to calm down immediately.

"I _did _choose you, right?" He asked again before quietly walking towards his place across from Orihime.

* * *

><p>For this scene, Sakura would be sitting on the couch and watching television whilst Akatsuki was occupied in the shower. It had been about an hour since he brought her to his apartment and they still have not exchanged names.<p>

"Alright, take your places!" And within five seconds everyone made it to their designated areas. "_And ..three, ..two, ..one, ..ACTION!_"

Sakura sat by herself on a rather large and comfortable sofa. She felt odd, being in a complete stranger's apartment and having no sight of where he is so she wasn't sure if he was plotting to kill her or not. The man didn't take no for an answer when she kindly declined his offer, several times, to stay the night and leave once the storm lets up. _The man. _She thought. She isn't sure what his name is, or if he even has a name. With a shrug of her shoulders, Sakura made herself more at home. She leaned back, relaxed and grabbed the remote.

She took about thirty second to try to figure out how to actually work it. Compared to her own, this one seemed like a foreign contraption. Regardless, she wasn't an unintelligent girl and getting it to work was simple. Flipping through channels, she stopped on one but was unsure of its name. She assumed she landed on what was a horror film, probably one where the girl is silly enough to run upstairs from the killer rather than out the front door which is right next to her. But it wasn't necessarily that. This movie had lots of people, murderers she presumed, that wore creepy looking masks. They were all different as well.

Some masks were just complete white with slits for the eyes. Others were of killer clowns and some were scream masks and other strange ones that you would find at any Halloween store. If she wasn't mistaken, most of them ran around with machetes, like wannabe Jason's. But she wasn't enjoying the movie. Sakura hated clowns, and a side note, Orihime as herself did as well. Her acting seemed incredible, reacting to the strange people, but it was really just herself and having a true fear of clowns. Her mind was boggled and she was glued to the screen, she didn't even hear the running water of the upstairs shower turning off.

It was dark in this section of the house, probably due to having no lights on. Sakura began to wonder what the stranger was doing. She stood from the couch and tried to block her view of the screen with her hands so she didn't have to see a murder scene. She also blocked out as much noise as possible when it came to the poor woman's screams on the television. Sakura knew it was rude to walk around someone else's house, but she was kind of afraid and didn't want to sit out there on her own. Making a break for the hallway she saw the man go through, she went to turn the corner and smacked into a wet body.

The force was strong and she lost balance and almost fell back, but just like earlier, she was caught by the same muscular arms to prevent her fall. She blushed, completely embarrassed that he had to keep saving her like this.

"I..uh.. I'm sorry." Sakura said, lamely.

"If you wanted a tour around my apartment, you could have simply asked." His voice sounded cheesy, and a smile played on Sakura's mouth.

Well, he wasn't wrong at all. She did want a tour, and it was wrong of her to move about unannounced. She turned her head down and her eyes widened. Before, she hadn't realized his body was still wet. He stood there, his arms wrapped around her in only a towel. Remembering her role well, she struggled against his arms in an attempt to get away from him. He unhooked his arms, but that sadly ended in her falling to her butt.

"Ow.." She cried.

"You didn't seem very comfortable being so close to a half naked man you don't know, so I just did what most women would have wanted and let you go. My apologies, ma'am." He said sympathetically.

He gave her his hand, which she took quickly, and he pulled her up. With a soft smile, she muttered a thank you and backed away from him.

"So you know I want a tour.. But would you mind getting dressed first?" She asked.

"It's my apartment, but I guess if it makes you feel better, I'll put on my robe." And he walked up the stairs.

In about two minutes, he walked back down with his body covered in a robe. _Much better. _Sakura thought. It was green. It matched his eyes and clashed so well with his pale skin. Before going any further with this strange man, Sakura found it dire that she found out one thing first.

"It's awkward enough being in a complete stranger's apartment. What makes it even more awkward is that you're nameless. Do you have one?" Sakura asked.

Akatsuki flashed a grin, "I guess it's only fair that we become more acquainted, Ms. Sakura," He said. Before she even had the chance to ask how he knew her name, he pointed to the name tag on her work uniform and she mentally face palmed. "My name is Akatsuki. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Sakura smiled and took his hand as he extended it out to her. "Shall we go on with the tour?" He asked before pulling her down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Akatsuki's apartment was only two stories tall so the tour went by relatively quickly. Sakura was most fascinated by the piano room. She had asked if he played for long, but he claimed that it was simply for decoration. What man had that kind of money to spend on a piano for mere decoration? Normally she would ask such a question if they were anything more than just acquaintances. She felt a bit awkward, standing in the piano room for so long where nobody made a move to speak next.<p>

"Uh, well.." Sakura began.

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to go check up on the news. Just to see how bad this blizzard is going to be and how long it's likely to last." Akatsuki said.

She nodded quickly and stepped out of his way from the door and she eagerly followed him down the stairs and back into the living room. That was a great idea. She definitely didn't want to overstay her welcome, even though she didn't necessarily have a choice. It was still dark in the living room when they arrived there, but that changed when Akatsuki flipped the switch on the wall just before the staircase. Screams could be heard from the television, no doubt another murder scene.

"I didn't take you for a woman who has interest in horror films," Akatsuki said, picking up the remote.

"You'd definitely be right, perhaps maybe 4 years ago. I never liked them, but it was my ex husband that got me into them so much. Since we ended though, I've found it always really lonely to watch them on my own." Sakura explained, only realizing he probably didn't care after she was finished.

"Interested in movies and has an ex husband? I'm surprised. You seem like a happy-go-loving girl who finds it hard to keep a hold on her relationships, no offense though." Akatsuki joked.

That's when Sakura shrugged, but something in the actress snapped and she looked as if she were about to cry. Bringing her hand up to wipe her nose, she went to move towards the couch next to Akatsuki and she tripped, taking him with her, and landing ontop. She jumped a bit at the director screaming.

* * *

><p>"<em>Cut!" <em>Yelled Grimmjow.

Orihime was flushed, extremely shocked at how clumsy she had been. She knew that they would be having their first intimate moment in this scene, but this was definitely not what the director had in mind, especially considering what had just happened was written nowhere in the script. Orihime and Ulquiorra were very close, her small hands flat against his chest. Part of her knew she should be scrambling to her feet, but her mind kept wandering to how chiseled his chest looked through the open 'V' of his robe.

"Ms. Inoue, what on Earth happened just then?" Grimmjow questioned.

She blushed and shook her head. She finally realized exactly where she had been when she felt Ulquiorra moving beneath her. She quickly stood to her feet and rubbed the back of her head.

"My apologies, truthfully. The line just struck a heartfelt moment in me and I was distracted. I'm ready to go again though," She replied.

"I'm sure you are. And we all will be, too, after a 15 minute break," He said before sending off one of the many crew members on a coffee break.

Quickly brushing herself off, Orihime extended her hand out to Ulquiorra and apologized. "I'm really sorry, Mr. Cifer. I don't know what I was thinking."

It seemed like he aimed to take her hand seeing as it was the least she could do, but her hand was slapped away by an angry girlfriend.

"Ulquiorra!" She cried and all but pounced on him. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

It sounded like he actually growled at his obnoxious girlfriend. He stood up on his own. "I am perfectly fine." Then he turned to Orihime. To her, it seemed like he put on a new face whenever Loly was around. "Do not mess up again, woman. I could easily have you replaced in this movie."

Orihime sighed at his sudden demeanor change. She turned to walk away, but a hand on her shoulder stopped. She had hoped it would feel strong and warm like her coworkers, but it was in fact the scrawny, small and harsh hand of his obsessive girlfriend. Loly quickly turned her around and had a very twisted and evil looking face on.

"You really are just a desperate _bitch _aren't you?" She asked. "What, was the upcoming part in the scene of intimacy not enough for you? That you had to purposely fall on top of him? What, it's because that damn Ichigo Kurosaki didn't want you anymore, right? Because he left you for the short and scrawny little Rukia Kuchiki? I bet that hurt _a lot_. Did you think you had the entire package and that he was wrapped around your little finger? If you couldn't handle a simple boy like him, what exactly makes you think you could handle a _man _like Ulquiorra? You're a little girl. You're not worthy of any of this,"

And she rubbed her hands up and down her boyfriends exposed chest. She even placed a kiss on his lips and threw a smirk Orihime's way. She could tell he wasn't kissing back and he made no attempt to close his eyes to show the least bit of passion. Orihime rolled her eyes. She truly didn't care how hard this woman tried to make her jealous of her clearly forced relationship, but it felt as if a blood vessel popped in her head at the disrespect of her failed marriage.

"Alright. Listen here, Aivirrne. I don't care about your relationship, I truly _do not_. Your constant attempts at trying to make me jealous always prove to be futile. I don't care how much you have to hold yourself at night and tell yourself that Ulquiorra isn't just using you for his own god damn fame. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he hasn't laid in bed with you and your obsessive ass personality. You are not worth my time. And you have one more time to come near me and raise your voice at me before I complain to the director and have you permanently banned from this set. Your shitty attitude has done nothing but give me a headache, and my ex husband has absolutely nothing to do with you," Orihime stopped for a moment before continuing,

"You are a 25 year old woman and all you do is badger me with failed attempts at making me jealous of a relationship that clearly hasn't made it past the middle school level. You can't honestly sit there and tell me that man cares about you when he can't even kiss you back or close his eyes in the process. He stares at you with _disgust_. What? You didn't notice. Anyone with eyes can tell you mean nothing to him. So why don't you go sit your temper-headed self down in that guest chair over there, and watch me and your boyfriend make a four star movie?" And just like that, Orihime's death stare went back to her soft, grey eyes and she smiled at her.

From the look of Loly's face, it seemed like she wanted to say something, something that would really hurt Orihime's heart. Or maybe even hit her, but nobody would ever find out. She exhaled and just simply stared at Orihime.

"You know what. I shouldn't worry about you. After all, Ulquiorra Cifer _chose _me. And obviously not the prissy little princess in front of us. I can't wait to see how you manage to make this movie an absolute disaster," Loly was finished then. She sent one more death stare, stood on her tip toes to kiss Ulquiorra on the cheek, and casually walked away. She also made a gesture for her boyfriend to follow.

Ulquiorra was staring at Orihime the entire argument. He was surprised to say the least, but he would never show that through his facial expression. Though there was a hint of fascination in the small, orange headed girl in his eyes, even Orihime could tell. He shook his head and sighed.

"We have 7 minutes left of break. Go over all of your lines and make sure you don't screw up this time, woman. Remember what I told you before." He said before beginning to walk away.

Orihime was about to snap at her coworker as well, but stopped when Ulquiorra added,

"But you did well that last scene. Making it look like you were truly afraid of the horror movie, and the pain of Sakura's ended love life," He paused before walking away to his antsy woman.

She was surprised that he actually complimented her for once. It appeared he wasn't that much of a bad guy after all. Merely only when Loly was around. She smiled softly before going to get her make up redone.

* * *

><p><strong>Okie! Again, I apologize for my absence. Hopefully my job doesn't keep me busy all the time so I can at least get chapters out regularly. I'm not entirely sure how much I like this chapter. As you could probably tell, this will most likely turn out to be a <em>very <em>lengthy story. Ulquiorra is still definitely his cold self, and we can't forget how big of a bitch Loly was, so we have to keep her the same as well. Of course, I did change a bit of Orihime's character to be more brave, as opposed to her Anime/Manga self. **

**In any case, I hope the movie part didn't confuse any of you, but if it did, feel free to message me and I'd be happy to explain it and to make it more obvious and presentable in the next chapter. **

**Until the next update..**

**-Cat(:**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I took so long to write this chapter.. I really hate being so busy, but that's the adult life. Sometimes I wish I were still a youngian, but we all know that'll never happen! :(

**Summary for Chapter: Picking up where they left off, Orihime and Ulquiorra are flowing through their lines perfectly. However, with their first intimate scene in the movie, a little hot head doesn't seem to want to keep her mouth shut..**

**Warnings: Hot headed Girlfriend, Extremely Angry Director, and some pre-lime.**

Also, the beginning of this chapter will be Loly's PoV.

Enjoy! (:

* * *

><p><em>I just can't look its killing me <em>  
><em>And taking control <em>  
><em>Jealousy, turning saints into the sea <em>  
><em>Swimming through sick lullabies <em>  
><em>Choking on your alibis <em>  
><em>But it's just the price I pay <em>  
><em>Destiny is calling me <em>  
><em>Open up my eager eyes <em>  
><em>Cause I'm Mr. Brightside <em>

Who does that little brat really think she is? Did she really think she could talk to me, Loly Aivirrne, with such a cocky attitude? I will most definitely make her pay for her actions. After the casting is finished today, and she's walking out to her car to go home, I'll make sure I knock her off that stupid high horse, and put her right back into her place. In fact, now that I have that woman on my mind, just how did she manage to get the role of Sakura over me? I guarantee she blew the director for her spot.

Yes! That must be what she had done. What is so special about her? She's a small girl with knockers too big for her. She even has a baby face. I couldn't imagine a man being able to get off on someone that looks like her. Me on the other hand, I am the _whole _package. I'm small, and my boobs aren't big enough to cause me back pains like it must for her. My size is just perfect. Especially when it comes to me and Ulquiorra getting physical, which is something that Orihime Inoue could ever hope of happening to her.

Not to mention my face. I have perfect thin lips, pretty pale skin, and some of the most unique eyes you have ever seen. They're pink and I'm sure anyone would die to have them. I wear my hair in two high pony tails, which makes it so much easier for Ulquiorra to pull my hair, by the way. What does Orihime have? Tan, pasty skin, chapped lips, fuzzy eyebrows, standard brown eyes, and orange hair. In fact, maybe that orange hair is why she was chosen for this part. That stupid director is obsessed with strangely colored hair. Especially his girl's hair. What was her name? Nel? Whatever.

Greenish blue hair. Who on this planet would want _green _hair? I can understand blue, but honestly? Green? I really am babbling off now. Bottom line is, I am definitely going to make that bimbo of a woman, who stole my role, _pay_. Perhaps she'll _accidentally _trip down that staircase that leads up to the building. Or maybe she'll even _accidentally _have a car accident because _someone_ decided to slice her tires. Well, whatever it comes down to, she'll definitely be out of this movie deal. In fact, it would simply have to go to the best actress this place has to ask for.

_Me._

And then I'll be the one up there next to my incredibly hot boyfriend, Ulquiorra Cifer, as I rightfully deserve. And we'll make the perfect movie that people will continue to talk about for decades. Oh! Speaking of him, he's on his way over here right now.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra was finished being prepared for his next scene. He wasn't very thrilled for it. None of the guests who came to watch the prepping of the movie knew that this movie was quite intimate. In more ways than one actually. You may even call it a soft pornography if anything. Some nipple show, maybe a little bit of butt here and there, but never actual intercourse. That was one other thing though. Both main characters had to be naked for this upcoming scene. That's right, Orihime and Ulquiorra would be naked together.<p>

That, by the way, is something Loly Aivirrne is completely unaware of. She had read over some of the script, but got disgusted upon reading the part where her boyfriend would have to actually kiss the cheek of the woman she thoroughly despised. How much worse could the two have to go in this movie, she thought at the time. Then figured not very far. Her boyfriend would have never take a job that would have him be so sexually intimate with another woman. She was obviously very oblivious to everything.

Ulquiorra walked over to the chair where his girlfriend sit. She stood up quickly, with a toothy smile on her face. Standing on her tip toes, she placed a quick peck on Ulquiorra's lips and began to explain how excited she was to see him perform.

"Babe, I bet you're going to do amazing in your scene today," She began. "It's just a shame that you probably have to carry the weight of that woman. She's not a very great actress you know."

To Ulquiorra, he just figured his girlfriend was jealous. Also, being the very blunt man he is, he decided to put his two cents in the matter.

"I appreciate your encouragement, but if it were not already obvious, Orihime won the part because she holds an appeal for the cliche and romance that this movie is going to be about. Absolutely no offense to you, the woman greatly appalls me, but in a genre such as this, she fits the role quite nicely."

He said it as if he knew that his words wouldn't hurt or even anger Loly. He was up for a rude awakening when she turned red and looked like she was about to explode.

"_Excuse me?_" She exclaimed, "I am your _girlfriend! _Why would you even think of belittling me when it comes to that fucking bimbo! I'm better than her in any and every way I could possibly think of! What, because I have an attitude? Is that what you're saying? That's why I wouldn't be good for this damn movie?"

She was hyperventilating, and on the verge of tears. The crew for the movie was staring in their direction, and even Ulquiorra appeared to be shocked. He glanced around and realized this probably wasn't looking very good on his part, and he quickly wrapped his arms around Loly to soothe her. In a case where he were over her apartment or she over his house, he would leave her to rage at herself for a few minutes before she realized she was in the wrong. Not this time.

"Okay, I apologize. I did not realize what I said was going to hurt you. You're a great actress and it would be more pleasant to have you by my side than that," He paused for a moment to look around, seeing Orihime was across the room and unable to hear, "_stupid girl._"

Loly quickly recovered from her breakdown, and smiled up at Ulquiorra. "I know, right?" She said with a laugh.

Ulquiorra was very annoyed at this point. He stepped back from Loly when Grimmjow yelled that everyone should get to their places. He wasn't lying when he said that she was a great actress, as that little outburst was obviously part of another one of her stupid acts. However, Ulquiorra was an outstanding actor, and only one person was able to see how fake that apology was, even being unable to hear his last words.

That was his very coworker, Orihime Inoue.

* * *

><p>It was time for the first intimate scene to begin, and Orihime wasn't sure if she was ready. She hadn't been with a man after her divorce with Ichigo Kurosaki, and while Ulquiorra is very handsome, he is a complete stranger to her. Then again, she isn't really "going" with him, she's simply faking sex. She wondered if Loly was aware that Ulquiorra was going to be so close with her. She wasn't quite sure how this was going to work out, the scene to build up to this moment wasn't filmed yet, and they haven't gotten a script for it.<p>

Yet there they are. Ulquiorra in pajama pants with no shirt, and Orihime was wearing a large shirt that is supposed to belong to him. The futon was pulled out into bed form, and in a few minutes, Ulquiorra and Orihime were supposed to be sprawled out on it, kissing and discarding their clothing. Of course, that was something Loly is still completely unaware of.

"Alright, everyone get into position. Orihime, I want you sitting down on the futon, but standing up as soon as Ulquiorra says the line about wooing him. You know what your script says," Grimmjow calls.

Orihime quickly sits on the futon and Ulquiorra goes off to where he will be unseen until he makes himself present.

"And 3, 2, 1.. Action!"

* * *

><p>Sakura was tired, but she wasn't able to fall asleep. Akatsuki had said something to her earlier, and she wasn't sure what to make of it. So there she sat, sitting on the futon that Akatsuki had set up for her. She supposed watching some Television would be an option. Maybe she could put one of the music channels on to see if any songs could lull her to sleep. Or perhaps she could put on a movie that's on. Either way, television seemed like the best idea, and she went for the remote.<p>

Retrieving the remote from the table next to the futon, Sakura turned the television on. What appeared was nothing she expected to see. She guessed it was one of those SHO or MAX channels, where at late night, they show the adult programs. She was going to quickly flip the channel when the light turned on. Too engrossed in what she was previously doing, she never realized that Akatsuki came downstairs for a glass of water.

"What are you still doing awake, ma'am?" He asked.

Her eyes widened and she tried to face him. She gave him a nice smile, all while trying to find the buttons to change the channel on the remote. "I was having trouble sleeping. I was hoping I'd be able to watch some television and get to sleep,"

Not only was speaking to him awkward, but the program she had on just made it even more awkward. It made her feel heated, kind of like she wanted to play with fire and see what would happen if he just so happened to realize what she were watching. That's insane though. So when she found the button that felt shaped like the one she's so used to pushing to change the channel, she was shocked when she realized it was turning up the volume. Red colored her cheeks quickly. The woman had let out a moan.

Akatsuki's eyebrows raised when he heard that. He walked in front of the TV and was shocked to see what was on.

"I didn't really take you for a woman who would want to watch adult programs in the middle of the night," He said.

Then he turned to her, and that made Sakura jump. She didn't want to admit it, but all of this was getting to her. The scene in the back playing, and then this man she had only met a few days ago just standing in front of her with no shirt on.

"Unless you knew I was up, and were simply trying to woo me,"

Her eyes widened. An accusation like that? It was definitely not the last thing on her mind, but she felt she should defend herself. Quickly standing, "I simply turned the TV on and this just so happened to be the channel it was left on. I didn't mean to turn it up, I meant to change the channel. Wooing you is most definitely the last thing on my mind!" She exclaimed.

All that time, she had her finger pointed in his face and didn't realize it until she felt Akatsuki's warm hand wrap around her wrist. Sakura's knees felt wobbly, and she went to sit back down on the futon, but he pulled her up to stay with him. His face inched closer to hers, warm lips placed onto her cheek. His voice came then, velvety.

"I mean, if that had been the case, I wouldn't necessarily have cared, Ms. Sakura,"

That was for sure it, even with his hand holding her wrist, her legs simply gave. She fell, but Akatsuki's arm gently wrapped around her lower back, and pulled her into him. A loud gulp was heard in the silence. That came from Sakura. They were dangerously close, and the words played in her head. The words he had said earlier.

_I know that you just got out of a bad breakup, but what I can't seem to figure out is why a man would leave such a beautiful woman. A beautiful woman with such fantastic curves, such mesmerizing eyes, such pretty, long flowing hair, and such kissable lips. _

And she knew the next part had been his way of joking, but part of her thought that he wasn't completely joking.

_Well, I'm sure two pairs of kissable lips._

She was brought out of her thoughts to warm lips resting upon her own. Her eyes widened, but she couldn't deny that this kiss felt right. Or maybe she was just so caught in the heat of moment, that kissing back was just her instinct. Following the script, she was pushed onto the futon and Akatsuki's hands snaked their way up the large shirt he let her use as pajamas. At this point, their minds were clouded with lust. The TV played loudly as he pulled the shirt over Sakura's head. She lay there in a pink bra with matching panties.

Both arms wrapped around her, he pulled her body back into his own, his lips smashed roughly on hers. He lay between her legs now, neither of them knowing when her legs had spread to wrap around his waist. Just as he rubbed his hands up her back to unstrap her bra, a loud shriek came out.

* * *

><p>"<em>CUT!<em>" Loly screamed.

"Hey, now! I'm the only one who is allowed the say cut!" Grimmjow yelled at her, "Why are you interrupting a perfectly good scene?"

"That _slut _has her hands all over my boyfriend!" She screamed.

Grimmjow looked at her like she was crazy, and simply said, "Are you fucking stupid? They're fucking acting!" He shook his head, "That's it. Security! Escort this lady off the set, please."

Two security guards came to get her, but they were stopped by Ulquiorra who rushed to her side to calm her down. They looked at him and he gave them a gesture to wait. They simply nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me that little whore was going to be touching you like that?" She exclaimed.

"It seems I must apologize to you again. I figured you would have been mature and realized that I am an _actor. _Some movie roles would call for such an action, and I assumed you wouldn't throw one of your fits when another woman touched me. I figured even an actress such as yourself would understand that." He calmly explained.

Loly felt stupid. She understood, but she hated Orihime. She wanted to harm that woman in a way that would force her off this movie because she's too busy being hospitalized. And she would do that, she swore of it. But right now, she had to play the apologetic girlfriend.

"Ulquiorra, baby! I'm so sorry I overreacted like that. You're right. I should know better. After all, you did choose me, right? I'm really sorry," She said, practically begging for forgiveness.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Forgiven. Go home to your apartment, I'll call you and let you know when things are wrapped up here, alright?" He said.

"Alright," She gently kissed him and smiled, "I love you."

She knew he wouldn't say it back, he never did. He put his chin on her head and gave her a gentle squeeze before she moved to go home. Sometimes playing the nice guy was a lot of work for Ulquiorra, and he realized that he was doing it quite a lot when it came to Loly. He rolled his eyes as he glanced at his girlfriend walking out the door and throwing him one last smile. He sighed in relief when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder,

"I don't know how you do it man," Grimmjow said jokingly. "You should settle down for a nice girl, kind of like what I did with Nel. It would do you good."

Ulquiorra glared at him, "She is very difficult, but it's nothing I cannot handle. Let's finish this scene so I can be sure she doesn't rip my head off when we see each other again."

They began to walk back to the set, and there was still a question repeating itself in Ulquiorra's head. His eyes fell on the still half naked Orihime Inoue who was now slipping the shirt back onto her body.

_Exactly why did I choose Loly Aivirrne?_

* * *

><p><strong>DUN. DUN. DUN. Yeah, I don't know why I put those three Dun's there. Nothing dramatic happened. Yeah. Hi guys. I haven't updated in awhile. I AM VERY SORRY! Take this chapter.. as my apology.. :D I had planned from some Orihime and Loly action happening this chapter, but my mind was like, "Nah, Cat.. We should save that for later. Yeeeeah, we got something good for that."<strong>

**Until the next update..**

**-Cat(:**


End file.
